LED is being used as the light source of a back light unit (BLU) for a liquid crystal display (LCD) which is used in the flat panel displays such as TVs, computer monitors, and the like.
An optical device chip such as an LED is being mounted on the base substrate for an optical device, and the individual optical devices are manufactured through a separation process i.e. sawing or dicing of the base substrate for the optical devices.
However, according to the conventional methods, burrs are generated during the sawing process or the dicing process, and there has been a problem of generating an electrical short due to the situation wherein the burrs, which are generated due to the difference in the hardness between the material constituting the conductive layer and the material constituting the insulation layer, are crossing over the insulation layer and the like.